Gaël, o novato francoargentino
by Artus Bretodeau
Summary: Gaël Quincaploix 15 anos é assim como os garotos de sua idade, indeciso. Nunca teve muito contato com outras pessoas e órfão de mãe, também nunca teve contato com o pai. Subitamente, é convidado para sair de Vichy interior da França para ingressar no sext
1. Mini FlashBack Gigante

Sou um **menino estranho**, diga-se de passagem. A vida sempre me mostrou que os fins nunca justificam os meios, mas por mais que eu saiba, eu nunca consigo entender essa lógica. Nasci dia 10 de junho há 15 anos atrás, em um albergue chamado "_Chipi Chipi_", em um município bucólico e sem graça chamado Alchiras, interior de Córdoba, uma província da Argentina.

Minha mãe sempre foi uma grande estudiosa do mundo político trouxa, particularmente da América Latina e o socialismo. Mas nesta ocasião ela não estava a trabalho, e sim de férias, posto que já era esperado que eu nacesse logo. Meu pai, assim como minha mãe, era um bom parisiense, mas diferente dela era como ele mesmo se qualificava "um ser sem opinião". Meu pai nunca dizia "_non_" ou "_pas_", "_j'adore_" ou "_je detéste_", "_d'accord_" ou "_il n'est pas d'accord_", ele nunca dizia nada, ou aliás, dizia sempre: "_Resolva com sua mãe_", e ai de mim se dissesse que minha mãe **já havia morrido**. Se o fizesse ele entrava em uma crise descontrolada de choro. Sempre tivemos uma convivência difícil, e acho que isso se deve a falta de empenho de ambas as partes. Éramos bruxos entre trouxas, não queríamos chamar atenção, minha mãe me teria naturalmente naquela tarde calorenta de junho, contrária à estação. Por complicações do parto ela acabou morrendo. Meu pai poderia ter feito alguma coisa, mas perplexo e estático, **nada** conseguiu fazer.

Pra mim minha mãe é uma **foto em preto-e-branco **de uma sepultura e um epitáfio onde havia escrito "_Clément _

_Quincaploix. Les amis, c'est comme la neige, il y en qui ne durent qu'un hiver, et d'autres que sont eternelles_". Acho que essa é a frase mais bonita que já li em toda minha vida; "_Os amigos são como a neve, há os que não duram um inverno, e há os que são **eternos**_". Talvez em inglês não faça muito sentido "_neve eterna_", mas em francês faz. Usamos essa expressão para definir a neve do cume dos montes Alpes, há as que derretem no fim do inverno, mas há as que apesar da chegada do verão, continuam lá em cima, pouquíssimas, mas continuam.

Então eu e meu pai voltamos para Paris e nos mudamos para um pequeno apartamento que mais parecia uma kitnet, mas como bons franceses (sim, me considero francês) dizemos que moramos em um "_studio_". Meu pai acabou ficando **louco**, não aceitava de jeito algum o fato da minha mãe ter morrido e ele não ter feito nada. Nos víamos o dia todo, mas eu acho que conversava mais com a florista do prédio ao lado do que com meu próprio pai. Dominique Quincaploix era um curandeiro-cardiologista, e assim gostava de ser, apesar de não exercer a profissão. Vez ou nunca recebia umas corujas aqui e acolá, de conteúdos extremamente restritos, e até hoje não sei de que tratam. Certa vez ele veio me examinar com seu estetoscópio, e de tão nervoso que estava por meu pai estar me tocando meu coração disparou. E assim foram as outras vezes que ele me examinou, até que ele chegou a conclusão errada de que eu era **doente do coração**, e por isso não poderia ir para a escola como as outras crianças.

Fui uma criança solitária, tentando entender quem eu era. Apesar de saber que era argentino, às vezes até esquecida disso, por não ter muito contato com a cultura argentina. Como diria um poeta sul-americano de que gosto muito "_minha primeira namorada foi meu porquinho-da-índia_". Não era bem um porquinho-da-índia fêmea, mas sim uma linda coelhinha chamada Luciétte. Mas por ironia do destino, Luciétte acabou falecendo aos dois meses de idade. Chorei quatro noites e três dias, até que meu pai me resolveu me dar algo que minha mãe adorava. Era uma máquina de fotografar trouxa, em que as fotos saíam da máquina assim que se fotografava. Ele sentou ao meu lado no nosso divã e disse "_Tome meu filho, essa é uma Polaroid. Agora você poderá sair por aí e fotografar as coisas. Tome este álbum também, assim poderá arquivar e datar suas fotografias_". Já tinha 8 anos, mas nem escrever sabia, apesar de que meu pai já havia me passado algumas lições. Ler sabia, mas era praticamente um **analfabeto funcional **(risos). Passava o dia fotografando tudo, as coisas, as pessoas. Adorava mesmo era fotografar as pisadas no cimento fresco da construção da esquina. Tudo pra mim tinha um gosto especial. Até que por maldade, a Mme. Lamercier me convenceu de que minha Polaroid causava **grandes desastres**. Fui para casa correndo, e abri a Gazeta Diária com rapidez. Fiquei perplexo, eu e minha máquina tínhamos causado um acidente com um trem na Suíça, uma morte em uma partida de Quadribol no País-de-Gales, e um grande assalto a uma filial do Gringotes no Canadá, ao qual foi chamado de "_o assalto do século_".

Dias depois, percebendo que a Mme. Lamercier gozara de mim resolvi me vingar. Todas as manhãs me acordava cedo e tratava de encher de sal a garrafa de leite que o leiteiro deixava em sua porta todas as matinas. Fiz isso, uma, duas, três semanas. Até que fui pego. Aprendi o significado da palavra "_castigo_" e o significado da palavra "_pavor_" de uma só vez.

Na semana seguinte eu estava catalogando meu álbum de fotografias, quando uma **coruja preta **entrou pela janela e deixou uma carta para meu pai. Foi a última vez que o vi lendo alguma coisa. Depois de ler, ele disse secamente: "_Acho que você terá que morar com sua tia Amandine em Vichy_". Acho que vocês já entenderam que estou contando a minha história em Vichy, não? A cidade é um buraco, literalmente, completamente rodeada por montanhas, faz um calor dos diabos.

**Nunca** mais falei com meu pai (pelo menos não diretamente). Minha tia falava com ele exploradicamente através de corujas. Ela sempre dizia para ele que eu estava bem, e ele sempre dizia para ela que sentia me falta, apesar de nunca ter mandado nenhuma coruja para mim. Pelas barbas de Merlin, minha tia era uma pessoa de cabeça erguida, e finalmente me pôs em uma escola normal, após ter-se comprovado que eu não sofria do coração. A escola é simples e sem muitos recursos, mas eu gosto bastante. Minha tia, ou melhor, minha nova mãe, me ensinou a tocar flauta transversa e a falar inglês. Costumamos passar o Natal em Liverpool, onde mora a sogra dela. Minha mãe mora sozinha comigo, viúva. Ela nunca me falou muito sobre meu tio, e nem meu pai falava muito sobre seu irmão (meu pai não falava nada mesmo). Diz a vizinhança que um dia meu pai estava de plantão no hospital (na época em que exercia a profissão) e chegou um corpo de um indigente, para que seja examinado. Mas para sua surpresa, era meu tio! Não acredito nesta história, já que Vichy é uma vila cheia de entrigas. **O prazer aqui é ouvir algo pejorativo e guardar rancor daquela pessoa durante pelo menos cinquenta anos**.

Estou debaixo de árvore em uma praça, sentado, ensimesmado, pensando na vida. Nessa árvore eu e Crispine escrevemos nossos nomes no verão passado dentro de um coração. "_Gaël et Crispine_". Minha namorada, meu primeiro amor. Ainda a carrego em meu pensamento, mas ela se mudou para Lyon. Mas pensamentos não beijam, pensamentos não abraçam, pensamentos não morrem, pensamentos não vivem, pensamentos não amam, não odeiam. Às vezes me acho ridículo por sentir um sentimento puro mas tão utópico, um amor tão platônico, já que nunca mais poderei tocar as mãos doces e afáveis de Crispine novamente. Mas também não me arrependo, decidi que toda vez que o amor me chamar vou correndo atrás dele, como um cachorrinho, mas coroado como um rei. É como diz um poeta português que também gosto muito, Camões; "_Transforma-se o amador na cousa amada, por virtude do muito imaginar. Logo, não tenho mais o que desejar, pois em mim já tenho a parte desejada_".

Ao horizonte, vejo algo preto sobrevoando as montanhas de Vichy. Um **urubu**? Não, uma **coruja**! Me lembro muito bem da última vez que vi uma coruja negra, será que seria para mim? A coruja se aproximou de mim e deixou cair uma carta amarronzada, selada com um símbolo onde pude ler "_Hogwarts School_". Abri a carta lentamente, observando que o destinatário era:

"_Sr. **Gaël Quincaploix**,_

_Embaixo da figueira,_

_Praça de Vichy,_

_França_".

Tratava-se de um convite para ingressar no sexto ano da **Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**. Já tinha ouvido falar dessa escola, mas porque me convidar no **sexto ano**? E não no primeiro ano como aos demais? Era de fato algo muito estranho, e isso me parecinha ter um dedinho do meu pai. Senti uma coisa boa, como se minha vida estivesse para começar literalmente. Eu, como cinéfilo-trouxa assumido não poderia deixar de sentir essa sensação. Certa vez ouvi dizer que os filmes geralmente começam aos 20min., quando já se apresentaram os personagens. Alguma coisa acontece de repente e muda todo o destino dos personagens. É como um cinema, a luz está se apagando... Eu vou esquecendo dos problemas de fora e mergulhando em uma história em um mundo paralelo, problemas, entrigas, armações, coisas que eu não posso resolver, só os personagens. A sensação que sinto é que sou um personagem, e que grandes coisas estão para acontecer para mim. As aulas começam dia 1° de setembro, ainda estamos em agosto. A sensação de não saber o que o destino está **tramando para mim **me deixa inquieto.


	2. Gaël no país das maravilhas?

Minha mãe ficou feliz com a notícia de que havia sido convidado para estudar em Hogwarts, e como já era esperado, me encorajou. Tratou de providenciar meu material escolar, e na semana seguinte chegaram pelo menos duas corujas por dia. Traziam livros, fardas, canetas-tinteiro, e algumas dissertações que ela havia aproveitado para comprar pra ela.

Ficou acertado que receberia quinzenalmente uma gorda mesada, e também que eu deveria escrever-lhe sempre e quando possível mandar recortes do Profeta Diário com notícias interessantes. Eu, claro, iria levar a Polaroid que havia sido de minha mãe. Já no fim de agosto chegou mais uma coruja, mas desta vez era uma coruja branca, para minha alegria, que não simpatizava muito com as negras. A coruja entrou pela janela, seus olhos brilharem.

-Ainda bem que você é branca! - exclamei. Ela fez uma cara de rejeição, somo se pudesse me entender, ou será que podia? - Não, não se trata de prenconceito ou coisa parecida com as negras/pretas/mais escurinhas, é que apesar deles sempre trazerem boas notícias eu não me sinto muito bem quando estou próximo delas.

Tratava-se de mais uma carta com o selo de Hogwarts, desta vez uma autorização para que eu visitasse o povado de Hogsmead. Acho que minha mãe assinou sem nem ler, de tão eufórica que se sentia pelo fato de eu estar indo estudar em Hogwarts. A tarde do dia 30 de agosto não demorou a chegar. Fiz minhas malas e estava levando comigo um belíssimo gato persa, ao qual dei o nome de Gérard. Fui de comboio para Paris, e de lá mais um trem ou outro, até poder finalmente pegar o trem que me levasse a Inglaterra pelo Eurotúnel, atravessando a Mancha.

Não conseguir dormir, mas devo admitir, havia escolhido uma ótima literatura para viagem. Li uma página ou outra de "Hogwarts - Uma História". Eu sabia que era novo para isso, mas tentava começar a entender o que se passava na cabeça de minha mãe para gostar tanto de política trouxa. Comecei a ler um livro trouxa aparentemente infantil que tinha virado um filme também infantil, mas na verdade cheio de metáforas sobre igualdade social e revolução. Tratava-se de "Alice no País das Maravilhas" do magnífico inglês Lewis Carrol.

Cheguei na Inglaterra pela manhã. Estava sozinho, entre os trouxas. Até então achava que sabia falar bem inglês, mas ao analisar como as pessoas falavam não consegui entender muita coisa. Achei o sotaque, o ritmo, a cadência, tudo muito diferente. Achei que teria problemas com a retórica daquele país.

Dali mais um ônibus, e enfim, Londres! Segundo as coordenadas da minha mãe, deveria almoçar em um pub chamado "O Caldeirão Furado" e de lá também entrar para o Mundo Bruxo inglês chegando ao Beco Diagonal. Admito, estava confuso. Acabei por comprar uns LPs usados de umas bandas que achei que mereciam ser ouvidas, apesar de saber que seria difícil fazê-lo em Hogwarts. E então lá estava eu, pouco tempo depois, procurando onde seria a Plataforma 9 e 1/2. Sim, leitores, permitam-me este clichê; notei que alguns alunos entravam rapidamente na coluna que dividia as plataformas 9 e 10, e fiz o mesmo.

Fui um dos primeiros a chegar, o Expresso de Hogwarts estava vazio. Já não aguentava mais pegar trens, mas fazer o quê? Deixei minha mala em uma cabine e fui me trocar no banheiro. Não sabia como as coisas eram, e tive medo que todos estivessem fardados exceto eu. Olhei-me no espelho, as olheiras pareciam ter comido meus olhos.

Aos poucos o trem foi enchendo, e um grupo de alunos mais ou menos da mesma idade que a minha ocupou a minha cabine junto comigo. Pelas suas vestes com detalhes amarelos, logo reconheci, sem sombra de dúvidas eram sonserinos.

-Enton vocês son sonserrinos? - estava nervoso, um sotaque francês patético surgiu de onde não sei.

-Está de gozação? Tipo assim, tá na cara que a gente é Lufa-Lufa, não? - disse uma garota que me pareceu atraente. Tinha um jeito único de falar e se gesticular, tipo de pessoa que me pareceu ser interessante para se conversar? Se era bonita? À sua maneira...

-Oh, c'est vrai (verdade)... Lufa-Lufa, clarro.

-Então é você, o novato franco-argentino de que todos têm falado? Há anos um aluno não entra no sexto ano em Hogwarts sem ter cursado os anos anteriores lá. Isso só acontece em casos extremos, sabia? - um garoto desengonçado e com a voz meio grogue.

-Ah, qu'é isso, Ashton? Não vamos constrager o... o...

-Gaël, Gaël Quincaploix. - falei sorridente.

-Isso, o Gowel! Durrie, Durrie Baylor, a seu dispor.

Fiquei tão nervoso que nem tive coragem de corrigir meu nome. Pudera, não iria cobrar de uma garota que havia grande probabilidade de eu estar me apaixonando que fale meu nome com perfeita pronúncia. Fiquei calado o resto da viagem, enquanto que Ashton, Durrie e o resto do grupo continuavam a conversa. Ao descer do trem, percebi que todos cochichavam algo como; "É ele, é esse o novato franco-argentino". As pessoas me olhavam diferente, fiquei com medo de que que virasse uma vítima de bullying. Tá, eu sei que sou exagerado, mas de fato, fiquei com medo. Um homem alto e meio gordo exclamava "Novatos, por aqui!". Fiquei meio perdido, não sabia se deveria ir com aqueles pirralhos, eu me sentia gigante do lado daquelas crianças. Elas eram tão ingênuas que eu tinha a impressão que poderiam ser atropeladas pelo trem quando partisse por estarem brincando de Pega-Pega em cima da linha do trem. O homem alto, que logo descobri que se chamava Hagrid fez um sinal como se dissesse: "Você também, venha comigo!".

Eu quando criança era meu gordinho e talvez por isso tivesse os ombros largos agora, sou robusto. Me senti patético em estar na mesma fila que aquelas crianças acéfalas. Mais a frente algumas brincavam de "Piuí-Ta-Ta-Tá". Ao meu lado outras discutiam se o Hagrid não era o Papai Noel mais alto depois de um longo dia em um salão de beleza encrespando os cabelos e pintando-os de preto. Por um momento, senti medo de que tivesse que estudar com esses pirralhos.

Já dentro do castelo, após subir uma ou outra escada estávamos em um sala que logo reconheci, era o Saguão de Entrada. Uma gata que parecia estar preparada para dar um bote nos esperava, Hagrid já havia ido embora. De repente, a gata se transformou em uma mulher, aliás, uma "véia" descabelada e com óculos meio embaçados.

-Olá garotinhos, me chamo Minerva McGonagall! Sou a tia Minerva! Vocês já conhecem as casinhas de Hogwarts? As casinhas são como suas famílias. Aqui não há papai e mamãe não, só os diretorezinhos de cada casa! - dizia ela.

Senti-me enojado. Foi um retrocesso, como se estivesse no Jardim da Infância, o que aliás, nunca estive. Desprendi-me do local, e saí voando em meus pensamentos. Enquanto Tia Minerva (risos) ia apresentando aos alunos as casas de Hogwarts com figuras animadas, uma aluna magricela estilo vara-pau amarrava os cadarços da Tia Minerva um ao outro. Quando as portas se abriram para o Salão Principal, a pobre caiu. Os alunos que lá dentro já estavam se riram, mas eu senti pena daquela velha ali no chão, tão fodida. Ajudei-a a se levantar, ela olhou em meus olhos, passou a mão em meu peito e disse "Depois daqui quero vê-lo em minha masmorra". Será que a Tia Minerva era pedófila? Deixa estar.

Os alunos me olhavam com desprezo e cochichavam, já que era tão alto, tão diferente. Fui um primeiro a ir para a frente e ter sob minha cabeça um chapéu velho, o Chapéu Seletor.

-Sonserina! - falou o chapéu assim que foi posto em minha cabeça.

Sentei-me a mesa com meus sonserinos. Estava orgulhoso, fazia parte da Sonserina, a Astúcia Verde. O jantar estava terrível. Acho que aquela goroba nem merece ser chamada de jantar, e sim de merenda. Uma elfa desdentada e sebosa se aproximou e com a varinha encheu todos os pratos.

-Pão com "sarchichinha"! - exclamou.

Comi enguiando, foi a pior comida que já comi em toda minha vida. Assim que acabou o jantar, Minerva fez um sinal para mim e deu uma piscadela. Eu a acompanhei até sua masmorra. Uma coruja preta estava na sala, e veio voando para meus ombros. Em cima de sua mesa havia uma pilha de cartas, reconheci a letra. Eram cartas de meu pai.

-Você sabe porque está aqui? - perguntou ela, agora penteada e re-erguida, mais simpática.

-Não, não sei. Você sabe?

-Sei sim...

-Então diz...

-O quê?

-Então diz porque estou aqui...

-Ergh... Mas você sabe já?

-Não, não sei. Você sabe?

-Sei.

-Então diz logo!

-Mas você já sabe?

-Não, não sei... Dá pra dizer?

-Pra que eu vou dizer se você acabou de dizer que já sabe?

-Oh véia, tu tá MOCA é? Sua BOCÓ! Eu ACABEI DE DIZER QUE EU NÃO SEI ESSA PORRA, NÃO! DESEMBUCHA!

-É, bem... Acho que todos já entenderam que só no próximo capítulo. Até lá!

-Até lá! - e calei-me.


End file.
